Baby Steps
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Little steps lead up to a big question. *Full of fluffy goodness* *Sequel to Baby Mine*


**A/N: Well here it is, the sequel to Baby Mine, finally! It took me long enough right? Haha.**

**You'll probably notice that Little Elliot's name has changed to Eli. I was trying to write this and dealing with two Elliots was pretty confusing and I needed to give him a nickname. So, this also means that the original Eli Stabler does not exist in this universe.**

**Thank you for reading and I appreciate all reviews!**

Baby Steps

"Alright, Eli, come to Daddy." Elliot held his arms open as the toddler took a few timid steps away from the couch. "Come on, buddy."

The little boy giggled and let out a little screech before walking the remaining few feet haphazardly and landing in his lap.

Elliot kissed his head and lifted him up in the air like an airplane, "Good job little man!"

They'd been practicing Eli's new talent for the past few weeks while Olivia was at work and he was planning on surprising her with it tonight when she came home. For some reason their son would only perform his little trick when it was just the two of them and he hoped that he could convince him to do it tonight. If not, his plan would be ruined.

He had been staying home with Eli since he'd moved in with Olivia about two months ago. They'd only waited about a month before making the decision. They already knew everything about each other and with their feelings now out in the open, moving in together had been an easy decision. Her apartment had been perfect when it was just her and Eli but they had quickly discovered that three really was a crowd. They had been lucky with the house hunting though and had found a nice little townhouse in Manhattan that was the perfect size for them.

After Cragen retired Olivia had been left in charge of the SVU, but with Elliot's pension they had enough money that he could stay home and they could forgo a sitter. He'd been able to experience so many of Eli's milestones this way and make sure to capture them with pictures or videos on his phone so Olivia didn't miss them either.

Eli had begun to talk only a week or so after he had moved in and watching Olivia try to get him to call her Mama had been an interesting experience.

_"Come on, baby, you can do it. Say Ma-ma." Olivia exaggerated the name, her voice carrying down the hall to the bedroom where Elliot was getting dressed._

_"Ya know," he said, walking into the kitchen where Olivia was leaned over the toddler's high chair, "most kids learn to say Dada first."_

_"Oh really?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in question._

_"Yeah, the 'd' sound is easier for 'em." He explained, patting Eli on the head softly. "Isn't that right?"_

_The little boy let out a giggle in response._

_"It might be easier, but I don't think Eli and I have decided who his Daddy is yet." She said, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth._

_Now it was his turn to say, "Oh really?"_

_"Yes, really." She replied, picking Eli up out of the high chair. "There's a very important set of standards he'll have to meet."_

_"Did you two come up with this list together?" He asked as she settled Eli on her hip._

_"Mhmm, and we won't budge on any of it." She said, smiling at him before walking into the living room and setting down on the floor near Eli's toys._

_Elliot joined her and waited until Eli had begun to play with his wooden blocks before asking, "So can I hear this list?"_

_"I guess." She mused, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"So what's number one on this list? The most important thing?"_

_"Well, number one is that he has to love us both." She answered, running a hand down Eli's back._

_"Alright, next?"_

_"He has to be willing to change diapers and give baths."_

_"That's a very reasonable request." He said, giving a small nod._

_She laughed lightly, "He should know that Christmas from now on will be an all out affair, even if it hasn't been in the past."_

_"Of course." He agreed, glancing at Eli who had become enamored by his toes all of a sudden._

_"Sometimes, I'm just gonna want chocolate and he will need to have a stash of it." He smiled at her request, remembering the drawer of emergency chocolate he used to keep in his desk at work._

_"Alright, that's four, how long is this list?"_

_"Just one more." She answered, smirking at him. "Last but not least, he should be the man that Eli was named after."_

_"Well how about that, I think I just might be that guy." He joked, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head._

_"I guess you just might." She murmured, leaning in to kiss him._

_He returned the kiss, and they became wrapped up in their own little moment until Eli spoke up, literally._

_"Ma!"_

_Olivia pulled away from him and asked quietly, as if talking loudly would change what he had just said, "What did he just say?"_

_"Ma!" He said again, answering her question before Elliot could._

_"Oh my goodness, you did it!" She rejoiced excitedly, picking him up and sitting him on her lap._

_"Ma-ma!" He exclaimed again, clapping his hands together._

_"That's right, that's your Mama." Elliot said patting Eli's back._

_"And that's your Dada." Olivia smiled pointing at Elliot._

_"Thanks, Liv." Elliot whispered kissing her temple._

_"I wouldn't want it any other way, El."_

"I'm home." Olivia called, her voice and the sound of the front door closing carried out to the backyard where Elliot was crouched down in the grass keeping Eli steady between his legs.

"We're in the back!" Elliot answered.

He heard her footsteps coming towards the door and grabbed the small box out of his pocket and tucked it in Eli's little hand.

"You ready to do this buddy?" He asked, kissing the back of his son's head.

"Da!" He answered, with a laugh as Olivia walked outside.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked, slipping her socks and shoes off before descending the steps from the deck to the backyard.

"Waiting for you to get home." He answered, starting to give Eli a little push. "Alright, Eli, you can do this, buddy."

Elliot watched with anticipation as their little boy began to take the first few steps towards Olivia. Her face lit up with excitement and he watched with a huge smile on his face as she kneeled down and held her arms out to him.

"C'mon baby, you can do it, come to Mama."

"Ma!" He exclaimed, walking a little off balance as he picked up speed.

Elliot was surprised that his plan was working and that Eli was actually managing to maintain a grip on the box. When he had nearly reached Olivia, Elliot switched from his crouched position to a kneeling one and waited.

"Almost there, Eli." She encouraged and Eli took the last few steps towards her and she scooped him up happily into her arms. "Oh my goodness, you're such a big boy."

"Mama!" He squealed, waving his hands excitedly.

"What have you got here?" She asked, taking the black, velvet box from his hand.

Elliot watched nervously as she opened it and hoped her hand flying to her mouth was a good sign. She glanced over to where he was kneeling and he smiled softly at her.

"C'mere, Liv." He held his hand out to her and she closed the distance between them quicker than Eli had.

"I know that it's only been a few months, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." He paused, squeezing her trembling hand. "I know I wasn't there when you needed me, and if I could take it back I would, but I can't. So, when I finally saw you after being gone for so long, I promised myself I wouldn't miss anymore of you, of your life."

He stood up, and took the ring out of the box, "Olivia Benson," he started to slide the ring down her finger, "will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

He pushed the ring into place and then palmed her cheek with his hand, kissing her fervently. When they pulled apart she rested her forehead on his and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"I love you, Elliot." She murmured. "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
